


Oral Medication

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot, h/c
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 00:46:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/792085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys need a little pain relief.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oral Medication

## Oral Medication

by PJ

Disclaimer: This story was originally posted as part of the Thanksgiving Special of The Sentinel Slash Virtual Season (SVS), but is not considered part of the SVS canon. 

SVS website: <http://www.squidge.org/5senses/>

SVS email address: FiveSenses@egroups.com 

This story is based on characters and concepts developed by Pet Fly Productions, and is intended for private personal enjoyment only. No money is being made from the writing and distribution of this story. 

Note on Safe Sex: This story depicts the characters engaging in sexual acts without employing condoms and other protective measures needed for safe and healthy sexual intercourse. This is fantasy -- in real life, safe sex is always important. 

Thanks to Deborah and Kimberly Workman for the beta! 

* * *

Oral Medication  
by PJ

Ignoring the twinge from his right arm, Jim settled himself against the back of the couch and sighed. Enough is enough. Blair had been rambling, grumbling, and complaining ever since they had met up outside the ER treatment rooms to discover that the blast had caused each of them to sustain a badly broken right arm. Giving Jim's cast, which stretched from his fingers to just below his shoulder, a disgusted look, Sandburg had launched right into his grievances. Why the hell hadn't Jim heard the damn bomb or smelled the C4? What was it about their karma that they _both_ had to break their dominant arms? How in the world were they going to manage around the loft? What were they going to do at work now that both of them were off the streets? 

Simon had given Jim an odd look when he'd dropped them off at the loft--the expression on the captain's face a combination of appalled fascination at Sandburg's never-ending litany and profound sympathy for Jim for having to put up with it. That had been over thirty minutes ago, and the kid was still at it. 

"Jesus, Chief," Ellison blurted out mid-rant, "give it a rest, will you?" 

Eyes narrowing, Sandburg swung around to face him. "What did you say?" 

"You've been bitching and moaning for almost an hour now," Jim pointed out. "Can't you find something else to do with that mouth of yours? At least we're both still alive!" 

Tension abruptly fleeing, Sandburg hung his head and took a deep breath. When he looked up again, the familiar sparkle was back in the smoky blue eyes and there was a wry smile on the full lips. "Yeah," he conceded softly, "there is that point." Running his left hand through his long curls, he suddenly gave his bathrobe-wrapped partner a speculative look. "Find something else to do with my mouth, I believe you said? All right." 

Sweat broke out all over Jim. He knew that look...intimately. 

Dropping to his knees, Blair pushed his lover's legs apart as he one-handedly undid the bathrobe's belt. With Jim's fumbling help, he managed to pull down the other man's boxers to release its stirring inhabitant. Blair's hot breath washed over his aching genitals and Jim could not suppress a moan. 

"Hmm, are you hurting, Jim?" Eyes wide and luminous, pupils dilated so much that all Ellison could see was a small rim of dark blue, Blair leaned over, a soft smile on his lips. "We'll have to see what we can do for some pain relief." 

Another moan escaped Jim at the first light flick of the talented tongue. 

"Mmm," purred Blair. "I've _always_ loved banana nut bread." 

Bracing himself with his left hand on Ellison's right thigh, Blair burrowed further in, nibbling and licking at the full, firm testicles. Taking Jim's breathy moans and curses as encouragement, Blair decided to indulge his curiosity and see if he could actually raise a hickey on each ball. A smart nip caused his lover to stiffen, sucking strongly made the strong body quiver like a tree in a gale. 

"God, Chief..." Jim gasped, hands carding endlessly through the wild curls. "You trying to kill me, here?" 

With an inward grin, Blair finished tongue-washing Ellison's balls and turned his attention to the mutely pleading cock. Long, lush licks from root to crown had his lover panting and swearing; a quick flick of the tongue into the weeping eye made the hands tangled in his hair tighten and caused Jim to give an involuntary thrust. Sucking just the tip into his mouth, Blair ran his tongue over and around, diving down to tickle the underside. 

With a bit-off curse, Jim gave in, thrusting his swollen prick over and over into that warm, wet haven. He bit off a groan; each time he withdrew, Blair would lightly close his teeth over the retreating cock. The sensation was maddening. 

As Ellison's thrusts became more forceful and erratic, Blair glanced up. Taking in the look of anguished pleasure on the chiseled features, he again grinned inwardly. Yep, this time... As Jim drove in once more, Blair took a breath and deep-thoated his lover. A strangled cry, the hands in his hair tightening almost to the point of pain, and then he was swallowing gushes of sweet, salty seed. 

All too soon for Blair, the pulsing stopped and he reluctantly released the satiated organ. Breathing heavily and shaking--his own orgasm having caught him completely unawares--he lay his hot face on Ellison's right thigh. Moments later, a hand reached down and practically dragged him up onto the couch. Snuggling against Jim's left side as close as he dared due to the impediment of his own cast, he sighed contentedly. 

"Oh, yeah." Ellison sounded winded. "I'd recommend that to the FDA all right." 

"Hmm?" Raising his head from its perch on his lover's muscled shoulder, Blair gave him a puzzled look. "Jim, what on earth are you talking about?" 

"Pain relief," explained Jim, pulling Blair in tighter to his side, ignoring the rough rasp of the cast against his ribs. "That beats the hell out of Percocet any day." 

* * *

End

 


End file.
